Summer's Ocean Ride
by knightofstories141912
Summary: A Dewott is in love with her trainer for quite some time but her trainer doesn't seem to like her in that way and not only that she is irritated and jealous of all the girls that can have a chance with him only to leave him behind soon after. This summer though things might change for both of them. (Lemons in the later chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This story is requested by dreadscot1337 and special thanks to him for this great idea. This is my first lemon story that I am making so I hope I do alright. I hope you enjoy this story and I still take request if you have any. Enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1**

In the middle of Castelia city and in apartment #555 on the 5th floor, in there was a wind charm out on the patio. The door opened a man in his early 20's, with blue slightly spikey hair, Sapphire blue eyes wearing a light blue linen shirt, tan cargo short's, and elderly head sandals is in the room packing things in a large suite case seemingly ready to go somewhere. Beside him lies a female, Dewott, who was laying on the coach looking towards the ceiling deep in thought.

The man who is packing zips his suit case and turns towards Dewott "Hey Kaia you ready the vacation?" looking towards Dewott, who just seems to look at the ceiling.

"Dewott." An irritated response was what all the man gets from his Pokémon. Wondering what is wrong, he was about to talk to Kaia the phone rang and both he and Kaia looked at it.

"Huh? Oh maybe it's Elizabeth." The man walks towards the phone while Kaia just puffs her cheeks and turns the opposite direction of the ringing phone.

The man picked up the phone and heard the voice of Elizabeth speaking through it. "Hey Conway." A rather unexcited voice spoke through it, but Conway just ignores it.

In Conway's mind he was thinking "Alright Conway your girl called you so it's easier, just casually ask her out like all the other dates." Conway then nods his head and starts to speak.

"Hey Elizabeth you doing anything this week?" He answered casually as possible since his nerves were rather tense.

"I'm going to Crown City with my new boyfriend." Elizabeth said as Conway froze, turning white, and sweating bullets, along with his heart stopping.

Nervously speaking he laughed "Hahahahaha, that's a nice joke Elizabeth you nearly had me thought you got another boyfriend." Conway said assuring that his girl didn't leave him behind.

"It's not a joke." Elizabeth said unexcited again "You were pretty boring to be around I mean your nice and attentive but not really boyfriend material and your pretty poor to begin with." Conway felt his heart being eaten alive by a Fearow hearing those words.

Conway raised his voice to find the reason "Wait this is so sudden I mean we have been dating for only 3 weeks, is there something I need to improve or anything!?" confused as to why his girl just dumped him all of a sudden.

"First off you are too boring I mean it has been fun from time to time but you don't really know how to please a girl when she wants something, secondly your poor I mean you live in an apartment in the middle of the city, its noisy the air smells there and your Dewott is pretty annoying." Elizabeth said all those words which made Conway feel down, Kaia heard the conversation on the phone and heard Elizabeth call her annoying. Kaia was pretty irritated by it but her calling Kaia annoying was not something Conway took lightly.

"Hey watch what you say about Kaia she is one of the best Pokémon a trainer could have you hear me!" Conway said raising his voice with slight irritation. Kaia looked at Conway with happiness evident in her eyes "Dewott." She smiles and has a slight blush at the compliment he gave her.

"Oh what's your problem she's just another Dewott and it's not even evolved so it's a Pokémon not worth keeping," Elizabeth said slightly surprised by his tone of voice..

Conway now irritated "She is not another Dewott she is Kaia MY Dewott" Emphasizing the 'my' part "even Pokémon who don't fully evolve can still be strong in their own way you know." He said, now starting to not like what he was hearing.

"Well after that little outburst of yours, you really don't know how to talk to a woman I won't need you anymore, I got my new boyfriend to be with." Elizabeth said annoyed at Conway now.

"Great have fun with your new boyfriend; let's hope he can handle your attitude after he dumps you." Conway now over his sadness replaced by his annoyance by what Elizabeth said to Kaia yelled at the phone and smashed it into the phone box.

Now Conway goes back and sits on the coach and covers his eyes to give him some time to think and Kaia was still standing near the phone looking at him in concern but also happiness that Elizabeth is now gone. "What a spoiled brat I can't believe she had the nerve to dump a good guy like Conway I hope she won't be coming back." Kaia said in her irritated mind which soon turned to happy as know she knows that Elizabeth is out of the picture. "Hey Kaia how many does this make now?" Conway sais to which Kaia responded by walking towards the drawer below the phone and takes out a notepad with lots of tallies on it. Kaia then walks over to Conway who unveiled his eyes to see next to him and handing the notepad over.

Conway sits up and looks at it after a few seconds counting he signed and tossed the notepad to the side. "Number 14 huh. This sucks… WHY CAN'T I FIND THE RIGHT GIRL!?" Conway yells as he pumps it fist into the air out of frustration. "Hah…" Conway then looks at his suit case and sighs again "and right after I reserved a private beach resort house in Undella Town.

Conway then lays down and just covers his eyes again.

"Dewott." Kaia then jumps up and then strokes Conway's hair and it feels relaxing for Conway.

"Thanks Kaia I needed this." Conway then relaxes and enjoyed the feeling of Kaia's paws in his hair.

Kaia looks down at her favorite trainer and just enjoys having the feeling of his soft hair in her hand, it was peaceful and they were both enjoying each other's presence and hearing the wind chime ringing was even better. After a little while Conway then gets up and then walks towards the suit case and picks it up. Kaia looks confused as to why he picked his suit case instead of unpacking it.

Conway then turns to Kaia with a smile in his face "Hey Kaia let's go." "Dewott?" Kaia then looks confused to what he meant by that.

Conway scratching his cheeks "I already made reservations for the private beach house and I hate to make it go to waste after all the effort it took to get it. So we'll both go alright." Conway then looks at the ceiling and flashes a smile towards Kaia whose heart skipped a beat seeing that smile and in turn was smiling in pure joy to what Conway just said to her. She jumped down and then jumped onto Conway who in turn catches her and then places her on his shoulder.

Conway then walks to the door and then opens it and leaves his apartment, turns around and locks the door before he left to his jeep parked in the parking lot outside and now he placed his suitcase in the back and then Kaia then jumps into the front seat which Conway then buckles her in and then drove off.

"This is going to be fun Kaia just you and me on this trip to Undella town in the summer with a private beach house." Conway said as he drives down to Undella town. Kaia in turn smiles and is nervously shaking as this might be a date between the two and she was so happy finally being alone with him without another girl to be by his side…. Or so she thought.

"I wonder if I will find my perfect girl at the beach. It's worth a shot." Conway said as he drove.

Kaia expression turned to surprise and now disappointed now that her date with Conway may not what she had in mind.

"Dewottttt…" Kaia sighs and then smiles knowing at least she can have some alone time with Conway during some of this trip.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you support this story and review it to help improve it. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey readers, here is the second chapter of Summer Ocean Ride. This chapter is short I know. I originally made this a 2K chapter but then I decided to make a setting point first before proceeding to a big 3****rd**** chapter with half of the main story line. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2:**

Along the way on the highway to Undella town Kaia and Conway watched the scenery change around them and saw many things. Pidoves and Unfezants flying across the open sky, seeing wild Pokémon roaming around, and seeing Pokémon together and enjoying the day as it is. Conway and Kaia arrived at Undella town and then looked at his map and followed it to his reserved private beach house. He found the beach house and it was a beach house Inspiring Beach House with Private Pool. Conway took out his luggage and Kaia took a small bag with her and they both went to the front door and Conway took out his keys and opened the door and found the inside to be a luxurious room with a hard wood floor and the kitchen has marble counters and the cabinets were made of maple hardwood. Out back they saw the private pool and the most bluest ocean they have ever seen.

"Wow! This was totally worth the money to have this place for a week. Don't you agree Kaia?" Conway said looking out towards the Ocean.

"Dewooottt." Kaia said looking towards the Ocean as well and fascinated with the view as well.

"Alright time to head in and change into my swim suit." Conway said heading in towards the house.

"Dewott?" Kaia said following Conway shortly after words and confused as to why switch into a bathing suit so early.

When Kaia got in she saw Conway undress his pants and Kaia saw his 4 pack and his toned muscle underneath with a thin fine-tuned legs with defined muscle surrounding it and he was only wearing his green boxers now. Kaia blushed like mad and turned her head around and covered her eyes to avoid looking yet she peeked around the corner of her eyes and opened her fingers to get another peek but only to find that he has already switched into his Newport Blue Chrome Hibis swim trunks. Kaia was relieved but also disappointed as to losing her chance to seeing him and his well-toned body. Conway turned around to see Kaia and then bent down and picked her up.

"Dewoo!" Kaia was slightly surprised by the sudden pick up and she was now set on Conway's shoulder.

"Ready to hit the beach Kaia? I head the beach here was so clean that you can open your eyes and won't feel any pain at all. It's a perfect place for you who is a water type to shine."

"Dewott." Kaia was glad to hear that from Conway. She did love the ocean and if it's as good as Conway said it was than she will certainly want to swim in it.

Kaia pumped her right fist up "Dewott" she was ready to go and going to thoroughly enjoy the beach.

Conway then walked towards the beach house door and went out and then walked to the beach to see the ocean. They saw the blue ocean and all the people there who were having the time of their lives and there were many water pokemon here as well.

"Look at all the people here Kaia and there are many water pokemons as well." Conway said looking at the horizon of people and pokemon here and Kaia was doing the same.

"Wouldn't it be great if you could find your Partner here Kaia?" Conway said to which shocked Kaia turning her white since she was shocked to hear Conway say that.

"Dewott" Kaia turned her head in irritation of what Conway said to which he was confused.

"What's wrong Kaia?" Oblivious to her feelings he just shrugged it off and walked towards the beach ready to thouroly enjoy the beach.

"Look at the Ocean Kaia its so beautiful." Conway said to which Dewott turned her head and looked at the Ocean and agreed.

"Dewott" Kaia said nodding her head and noticed that Conway's eyes are focused on a group of girls passing by with quite attractive features to them all and Conway is starting to enjoy the beach way more.

"Now I'm sure I am going to meet my girl here." Fist pumping ready to take action with his plans.

"Dewottttt." Kaia was puffing her cheeks and jumped off of Conway's shoulder and turned to Conway with one of her shells and hit Conway in the shin with it to which he felt.

"AHhh!" Conway felt that and was kneeling holding his shin and Kaia walked away to the Ocean.

"What the hell was that for!?" Conway said to the retreating Kaia who just ignored him.

"What did I do?" Conway said and when the pain went away he got up and started to head to a group of girls and decided to try his luck with them.

"Alright time to see if one of these lovely ladies would be my one girl." Conway started chatting with a pair of girls and Kaia was in the Ocean watching the event transpire. She puffed her cheeks and was really irritated and spoke in her mind.

"You Idiot!" She then dove under the water hoping it would help her calm her down and tried to enjoy the water.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review this chapter as it would really motivate me to write the story. Please see my other stories and I hope you enjoy them just as much. Look forward to the next chapter.**

:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Here is the next chapter of Summer's Ocean Ride. Hope you enjoy it, I also updated the next chapter for Flames of devotion today as well so if you're interested in ready in more of my stories, I would recommend reading Flames of devotion right now. I'll have chapter for my other stories up soon as well.**

**Chapter 3: Ocean tragedy**

Conway has a nice chat with the girls and tried his best to hit on them. "Hey ladies beautiful morning isn't it."

The girls turned around to see Conway and see him as a potential material. "Yeah it is nice, but it's really hot as well." One of the girls said who has blond hair, and wearing a white 2 piece swim suit while she was waving her hand to impersonate a fan. Conway took this as a good sign, in his thought "Alright I got their attention, now don't screw it up." Conway then spoke to the girls "Yeah it is, hey want to come with me to the beach shack down there, I heard it has the best tropical drinks down there."

The girls were talking among themselves to decide whether to go with a guy they just met or not. "Why don't we try after all it's not like we have anything to do right now." One of the girls said this one had orange hair, sunglasses and was wearing a red and orange striped two piece said to the group "I don't see why not. Let's try him out." Another girl with blue hair and wearing a black two piece said "we could even get a free drink off of him after all it is pretty hot right now." All the other girls agreed and turned towards Conway who was trying to look cool but his insides are shaking up.

"That sounds nice, sure well go." All the other girls nodded their heads and Conway was doing flips in his stomach. "Alright then let's go" Conway said winking his right eye and giving a white shiny smile. The girl with the blue hair thought in her mind "At least he has a great smile." They all walked towards the beach house and Kaia saw the whole thing from afar in the ocean.

She had a disappointed look on her face "I don't understand why do girls that Conway never met before get his attention so easily but why doesn't he pay any attention to me?" Kaia thought as she sank back into the ocean.

_In the ocean near Kaia_

A Qwilfish was swimming around there and looking around the ocean floor. Has a boring look on his face while looking around "Huuu… another boring day of the same activities. I'm getting tired of keeping those weak guys from my territory." Qwilfish remembering poisoning a Poliwhirl, and a Seaking just a while back. "Can't anyone brighten my day?" He then feels slight movement above him and looked up, to find a Dewott swimming not that far from him.

"Since when did she get there I should have noticed her at least 15 meters from me."

Qwilfish watched Kaia swimming above him and she was swimming with grace and beauty and the water around just seems to flow with her. Qwilfish was mesmerized with the grace and movement she was swimming with and felt his heart flutter.

"Amazing I never saw such beautiful movement before in these parts of the ocean." Qwilfish saw Dewott stopped closing her eyes and she started to take a breather.

Qwilfish seeing this decided to take this chance and try to make her his. Qwilfish swam towards Kaia and she was just opening her eyes and saw giant eyeballs and a turquoise green face in front of her and she was quite surprised and scared at the sudden close up face. She swam back quite frantically and saw a Qwilfish right there.

Kaia was quite stunned and finally calmed down to talk "Who are you?" Qwilfish responded and acted very polite.

"I am a Qwilfish as you can see but my name is Thorn but in these water's they call me Thor the poisonous hammer" Qwilfish said as he boasted slightly.

Kaia however saw through his polite act and also didn't like the way he was boasting his ego, but decided to avoid getting in a confrontation when she's trying to relax. "Is that so that's quite impressive Thorn."

Qwilfish feels like he got a nibble on her attention. "Say what is your name beautiful aqua Pokémon." Qwilfish was feeling that he might catch her attention to him, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

"He's starting to annoy me, his words may be sweet but I sure don't feel much emotion's behind those words. Why couldn't it be Conway saying those words to me." Kaia said in her mind and then she returned the gesture with a different expression of what she's thinking.

"My name is Kaia, Thorn it is nice to meet you." Kaia said smiling although it was quite difficult for her. Although Thorn was too dumb to notice any difference.

Thorn in his mind "What a beautiful smile I never felt like this before, she's definitely the one for me and the way she's acting she must find me a good man as well." Although what Kaia thought of him is completely different from what he is thinking. "Let's set the hook line and sinker." Thorn was about to deliver another line but Kaia stopped him from his chance.

"I'm sorry Thorn but I must return to my trainer we have things to discuss and I hate keeping people waiting." Kaia said as she was about to swim away Thorn swam in front of her blocking her path.

"Ah come on can't you stay a little longer I'm sure that your trainer wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes." Thorn said trying to inch closer to her but Kaia was backing up from his approach.

"No really I can't keep him waiting it would be rude, and I don't like to keep him waiting as I like to arrive on time with promises I make." Kaia said trying to side swim to get away but Thorn was being stubborn and get in her way again.

"Come on it's just a few minutes I'm sure you spending time with me is way better than spending time with a human." Thorn said something that really irritated Kaia.

"He is not just a human, he is the best trainer a Pokémon could have and I am proud to be with him. I was trying to be nice and talk with you but you're really annoying me right now." Kaia said which shocked Thorn like a thunderbolt. Thorn has never shown interested in other water female Pokémon and now that he found one that caught his attention she just went and flat out rejected him, and Thorn did not take this lightly.

"You're staying with me and that's the end of it." Thorn said rushing in to grab her with his tail but Kaia side swam him and then she swam away as fast and Thorn was not far behind.

"Don't think you can run from Thor the poisonous hammer." Thorn was swimming towards Kaia and she swam towards the surface and saw she was not far from the beach. She decided to shout out and hope he hears her cry.

"DEEWWWOOOTTTTT!" Kaia said and she went under and saw Thorn was really close and she swam as fast as she can.

"It's useless, once I catch you I'll never let you get away from me." Thorn said as he was catching up.

"Conway please I hope you heard me, I really need your help." Kaia prayed as she still swam to get away.

Back on the beach

Conway was having a great time with the girls and they were chatting with each other and enjoying it especially to one girl in particular. She was the girl with the blue hair and black two piece, her name was Genne and she is around the same age as Conway, has B cup size chest, a thin waist, and she even has beautiful chestnut eyes to which Conway really likes and not only that it seems that she lives in the same city as him.

The girl with the blond hair asks him a question "So Conway who else did you come here with?"

Conway responds with "I actually came here with Kaia" the girls looked at him as if he was crazy talking with girls when he already has a girl. "Kaia is my Dewott I brought along with me." The other girls relaxed but Genne was actually most satisfied with his answer.

The orange hair girl asked "So where is your Dewott Kaia?" Conway replied "Oh she's in the ocean right now, she should be enjoying herself right no-"

Conway then heard Kaia "DEEWWWOOOTTTTT!" he and the girls all shifted towards the sound and saw Kaia swimming with all her might.

Conway wondered what happened and excused himself from the group. "Sorry ladies I'll be right back." Conway ran as fast as he could towards Kaia who was closing in on the shore. Genne also got up and ran with Conway as well; Conway was confused as to why Genne was following him. "We may have just met today but I'm not going to stand by and watch someone's Pokémon who may be in danger get hurt." Conway nods his head and he and Genne ran into the ocean where Kaia was swimming towards them at a rapid pace. All the other girls ran out to see what is happening out there.

"KAIA!" Conway shouted and Kaia apparently heard it as she was swimming even harder now. "Huh? Hey, what's that?" Genne said pointing a shadow behind Kaia. Conway looked and also saw a shadow "I don't know?" after he said that Kaia jumped out of the water and landed in Conway's arm. She was shivering in fear and exhaustion as well she swam so hard she feels like her body turned into a Jellicent.

"Deee-www-ee" Kaia was shivering and held tightly onto Conway since it gives her a sense of security to her. Conway and Genne looked at Kaia and wondered what scared her so much until they saw their answer.

"Qwil-Qwilfish." Thorn was out of the water and looking towards Kaia and the human holding on to her.

Conway said "It's a Qwilfish. What's it doing going after Kaia?" Conway looked towards the Qwilfish who was puffing steam.

"Qwilfish Qwilfish –Qwil –Qwil-fish!" Thorn was really steaming and Conway had no idea what it just said but Genne seems to have a hunch.

"I think that Qwilfish wants your Dewott." Genne said to Conway who was confused "What for? Kaia never angered a Pokémon without a good reason, and I doubt she would start now."

"Qwilfish Qwilfish." Thorn spoke again and Genne hunched it again. Genne told Conway "I think it's not mad but more like it wants to have your Dewott as a mate." Conway looked at Genne and then at the Qwilfish.

"NO WAY! There is no way I'm handing Kaia over to someone she's scared of." Conway said as he turned his back to block the view of the Qwilfish with Kaia.

Thorn not taking this pleasantly "Who does this human think he is carrying my maiden in his dirty hands." Thorn then remembered what Kaia said about her trainer. "Oh this must be her trainer that's why she jumped at him. No matter I will have her no matter what." Thorn starts to swallow water and starts to puff up and bloat as well.

Genne stared at it and wondered what it's doing "Why is Qwilfish puffing up like that?" looking towards Conway who was also wondering that until he remembered about Qwilfish "Oh No!" he ran towards Genne who was confused as to what Conway meant "What?"

Thorn said "I'll just have to get rid of you and my maiden will come to me." Thorn puffed up and readied his attack "QWILL!" he blew up all the spikes of his body which were soon replaced soon but all his other spikes were flying everywhere and lots of spikes were heading towards Genne who was standing there. The girls back at the shack said "GENNE!" Genne couldn't move as her feet were stuck to the ground and then Conway appeared in front of her and hugged her with Kaia in between the two of them. Qwilfish's spikes pierced into Conway's skin "AAAHHH!" A lot of spikes were logged into his body and trickles of blood were starting to ooze out of his skin. Genne and Kaia were both shocked at what happened "DEWWOOTT!" "CONWAY!" Conway buckled down and was suffering "UHHH!" he tensed up but he didn't tighten the arm that holds Kaia in it. Genne looked at his back and found the spikes were poisoned and starting to take effect. "That Qwilfish has poison point! Conway we have to get you out of here." Genne said as she tried to pick up Conway who was still carrying Kaia and Thorn didn't want them to leave with Kaia so he went and performed a tackle attack.

Thorn said "I won't let you get away with my maiden." Thorn performed tackle towards Genne but then she felt a shift and Conway moved in between and took the brunt of the attack. "AAHHH!" The tackle of the Qwilfish inched the spikes in his body to go deeper and wounds from the spikes on Qwilfish pierced his skin. Genne then said "Are you alright Conway!?" Conway spoke "Yeah I'm fine as long as you and Kaia are alright I can take a few hits." Kaia looked up at Conway with a concerned face "Dewooo." Conway smiled at her and said "Don't worry I'll be fine Kaia." Conway said that but he feels the effects of poison point and that tackle caused real pain in his back and he was starting to lose blood.

Genne picked up Conway again "We have to get you out of here." She nearly got out of the water but Thorn was not done yet. "I won't let you leave here alive." Thorn was going to tackle Conway now but Kaia wouldn't allow that, she poked her out of the side and water gunned him up into the air. "DEEEEWW!" a jet of water came out of Kaia's mouth and Thorn was sent into the air. "AAHHH!" Conway saw the Qwilfish fly and reached out his hand in front of him. Genne and Kaia were wondering why until they saw the Qwilfish fall down and Conway caught it by the tail.

Thorn was thrashing to get out "Unhand me at once you human, and release my maiden as well from you filthy hands." Kaia didn't like that at all and she wanted to attack but Conway stopped her. "Don't do it Kaia I got a better idea. Kaia and Genne wondered what he meant, while Genne carried him back to the shack the other girls were there and have bandages and other medical supplies there. The girl with the blond hair said "Don't worry we know how to care for injured people and we even told the head of this shack to call for an ambulance. They should be here soon." Then the girls looked at the Qwilfish in Conway's hand and backed off from it in fear of being poisoned.

Genne asked "Why are you still holding onto that Qwilfish Conway?" Conway despite him being really weak right now he found the strength to smile at her "Just a little pay back."

Conway then stood up without Genne helping and called "Hey head." The head of the shack was at the front desk looking at Conway wondering what he wants. "Do you have a bat?" The head was confused "Yeah I do." He rummaged through all the stuff below his desk. "People play the watermelon game here a lot so I have a bat in case they need it, but what do you need it for?"

The head got the bat and then walked up towards Conway who took it in his other hand. Conway said "Payback." Conway then turned and walked towards the ocean with a concerned Kaia and Gene following him.

At the edge of the ocean Conway positioned himself for a swing. He brought the still thrashing Thorn to his face and told it "Hey you bastard I really owe you one for what you did to me on my vacation" Thorn stopped thrashing as he felt slightly scared at the face Conway was making "This is her trainer he's way too scary to be safe around." Thorn said while turning slightly pale himself.

Conway then continued talking "First you scared my Kaia and made her shiver in fear" Dewott blushed at when he said "my". "Then you went and blew those spikes everywhere and almost harmed Genne, and even tried to tackle her." Genne still saw it in her mind on what Qwilfish had done to Conway and imagined what would have happened had Conway not been there she would without a doubt be harmed and poisoned. "And Now I have to be in a hospital for my vacation." Conway said as he gripped the bat in his hand tighter and even the tail to which Thorn did not like at all. "I'm going to let you off easy with a one way trip back home." He tossed Thorn into the air to which his eyes were starting to form tears as he was falling.

Conway brought the bat behind his bat and waited for the Qwilfish to come down. Thorn was right at the perfect spot and Conway saw this and swung. Thorn was about to cry in fear until he saw the blunt end of the bat to his eye's "WITH A BANG!" Conway shouted and he cracked that bat onto Thorn's face right between the eyes and mouth and he cried with pain "QWIIILLLL…." and flew to who knows where. Conway was breathing heavily and soon as he finished his swing he followed the bat and buckled and fell down into the water.

Genne and Kaia saw this and ran up to him laying lifelessly with blood still oozing from his back and his back starting to turn real purple. "Conway get a hold of yourself, wake up!" "DEWOT DEW – DEWOTT!" Genne and Kaia both trying to wake him up but to no avail Conway just isn't waking up. They heard sirens and turned to see the Ambulance there and Gene stood up and waved her hands to get their attentions. "HEYYY OVVER HERE!" seems like the team heard her as they started to run towards her with a stretcher. Kaia just kneeled next to Conway's face and still shook him to wake him up.

"DEwoot, deewwott, dewott?" Kaia was starting to cry seeing Conway like this and feeling powerless to help him. The medical team came and did procedures to carry Conway and they laid him face down on the stretcher to prevent the spikes from going in and they carried him to the ambulance with Kaia following. Genne turned to the girls and told them "Sorry but I'm going to go with them." The girls nodded their head in understanding and Genne soon followed up as well. As soon as they were in the ambulance the ambulance soon took off heading towards the hospital.

Kaia was staring at Conway and clasped her hands together and closed her eyes and prayed as hard as she could "Please Conway you just have to be alright, you just have to…"

**End of chapter 3**

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: So sorry for the late update I'll be quicker as well. Since I have missed last month's update I am doing 2 updates this month on all my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Hospital Mayhem**

An ambulance siren is wailing in the town and is heading towards the Undella hospital. Inside was Kaia and Genne with 2 medical surgeons who are right now helping Conway with his breathing which he is suffering and is having an incredibly hard time to breath and also his face was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen, along with poison coursing through his body, and his back was in a dark violet color with all the poison that is in him. The surgeons were trying to help Conway by regulating his breathing and also trying to remove as many spikes as they can to ease the pain and slow the amount of poison down in Conway's body. Kaia was just on the side praying to Arceus that she would save Conway from his suffering. Genne was also praying besides her praying to Arceus as well.

Kaia in her thought's and prayer "Please Arceus, please make sure Conway's safe and isn't too badly hurt, I don't know what I'll do if he's hurt so badly." Kaia said shivering from the fear of what could happen to Conway and she was squeezing her hands so hard it's stopping the blood flow there.

The ambulance reached the hospital and the Surgeons rushed out and grabbed the trolley with Conway inside and are rushing him to the emergency room. Kaia ran with them and Genne helped them by pushing them alongside with them. Genne was worried but tried to stay upbeat to assure Conway she said "Your go to be fine Conway the doctors are going to help you get through this just stay with us." Kaia also said "Dewott". Conway despite being so weak and in pain mustered up a weak smile and said "Don't worry I'll be fine. Urgghh…" Conway felt a creeping pain in his insides and it's really putting the pain in him and the hearts of Kaia and Genne.

The Surgeons have reached the Emergency room and Kaia and Genne were forced to stay outside and wait for him to come out. They both sat outside and waited, and waited.

1 hour time skip

Kaia and Genne were still outside and the silence has been there for so long it's starting to strangle them both. Genne broke the ice and started to speak to Kaia. "So your Conway's Pokémon Kaia right?" Kaia turned to Genne and shook her head. Genne tried to continue "Conway's a really good guy, I can't believe such a guy that I thought were just only in comics were real. You can hardly ever find a guy willing to risk his life for someone he doesn't even know, and he's really caring towards you isn't he." Kaia started to feel better with the conversation but it was starting to feel uneasy for her for some reason. Kaia turned to Genne and said "Dewoott" forcing a small smile on her face. Genne was glad to see that the pressure was down a bit "So…" Genne looked down at the ground and stared at it until "Does Conway have a girlfriend by any chance?" Kaia had a look of shock on her face and in her mind "Why is she asking me this? Don't tell me!? She's thinking of taking MY Conway away from me!" Kaia didn't want to tell her Conway was free but she may have just met Genne but from the small time in the ambulance and her effort to chat with her she knows that Genne is a good person even if she is a potential threat to having Conway be with her rather than Kaia. Kaia just decided to show the truth by shaking her head side to side. Genne smiled and sighed with relief "Thank goodness, I don't want to disturb him or his relationship if he had somebody." Kaia couldn't help but feel anxious at what could happen to her and Conway. "I mean he was just so brave, kind, and has a large sense of justice, and he's even got a good body wouldn't you think Kaia." Kaia agreed with this as she know it's true as not many would do all those things very easily.

The emergency light went off and a doctor came out both Kaia and Genne stood up and Genne asked the doctor. "Doctor, is Conway going to be alright? Please say he's going to be alright." Kaia asked as well although nobody could understand her "Dewott dew dewo dewott?" The doctor removed his mask and spoke to them both about Conway.

"Your friend Conway… I'm afraid I have both good and bad news." Both Kaia and Genne were anxious and scared what the news were. The doctor spoke again "The good news is that Conway will be fine, we removed all the poison needles through the process and managed to remove a large dose of poison away from his body before they infected his entire system. So he'll live." Both Genne and Kaia both sighed of relief Until. The doctor continued "That is IF we can get help." They both looked at him with scared faces of worry for Conway Genne asked "What are you talking about aren't you going to help him?" The doctor told the bad news "The bad news is that we ran out of antidotes and the only remaining stocks are for Pokémon, Pokémon hold an entirely different body composition then human's so it won't be as effective on humans as on Pokémon. Also the poison has infected his back and he is still poisoned we only removed a lethal amount from his body but if the poison continues to spread from his back to the other parts of his skin it can enter the body again and this time we won't be able to help him." Genne and Kaia were shocked at this and scared to their wits end, Genne went and grabbed the doctor's coat and asked him "IS there anything we can do to help him?" Kaia also went and grabbed the doctor's leg pants and shook it to get his attention to also tell her. The doctor said "I know the both of you are worried but there's nothing we can do right now without any antidote. We phoned the closest hospital to bring an casket of antidote but we don't know how long the patient can last. There is only one other method but it's too dangerous." Kaia and Genne tugged the doctor's coat and told him "tell us what it is and we will go get it." The doctor said "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous, the only other method to cure him now is to get a Romea weed and make an infusion from it. It's a natural plant with properties that can cure poison." Kaia and Genne said "Alright we'll go get it then." They were about to dash out until the doctor stopped them.

"It's not that simple." The doctor said as he looks out the window towards a mountain and Kaia and Genne looked at it. "There is a lake there which is full of Romea weed but the problem is the lake with it is infested with Seismitoads, Palpitoads, and Tympoles. It's been those Pokémons home for years and their very territorial even locals stay away from that place since they will attack anyone who dares enters their land. We hardly ever have uses for it so we don't get regular shipments of it so it's the only place left, but as I said I won't allow you two to go there it's far too dangerous for you two to enter." Both Kaia and Genne just looked down at the ground and then Genne's face shot up, "Alright but I'm heading towards the other hospital so we can get the antidote here faster. Can you tell me which hospital is doing it." The doctor started telling Genne about the hospital and all the other information she needs while Kaia thought of the Romea weed "If that is the fastest method to cure Conway I'm going to take my chances, he's always put his life on the line for others even me and he did it again today." Kaia started to feel sad "This all happened because I swam to far in the ocean if only I didn't then I wouldn't have met that Thorn, and Conway wouldn't have been hurt." Kaia then shook her head "Now isn't the time to sulk, I'm going to have to take my chances." Kaia then looked back and see that Genne and the doctor were still talking and she sneaked away and started running towards the mountains for the lake.

Kaia in her mind while running "Just hold on a while longer Conway I'll be sure to bring you back a Romea weed for you." Kaia was running fast and she was leaving dust in the wind at her speed. In the hospital wing with Conway in a patient room he was feeling better but still in pain and really bad. "Man that poison was powerful, I feel real bad right now." Conway then felt something lurch in his stomach he wondered what it was. "Why does my stomach feel weird? It can't be the poison." Conway said and then he felt something… like something terrible is going to happen he looked towards the mountains and when he saw it he felt even worse. "Something terrible is going to happen there…" He then looks outside and saw a blue flash heading into the forest towards the mountain. Conway wondered what it was and his train of though was interrupted by his door being opened and the doctor came in.

Conway looked at the doctor "Doctor is everything going to be alright with me?" Worried on what his condition is Conway is feeling Anxious of what could happen to him. The doctor spoke "Don't worry too much your friend Genne rushed towards the hospital that will be giving us some antidote for you so you can be fully cured." Conway sighed a relief from this but the doctor still continued "We may have removed a large amount of poison from your body but you still have some poison in your body. You have to make sure you don't do anything rash or strenuous on your body as it will only speed up the poison processing through your body to kill you. As long as you don't do anything that could speed up your circulatory system you'll be fine."

Conway slightly tensed at the news but he is relieved at knowing that Genne is getting him some antidote but he was worried about one more thing. "Doctor have you seen a Dewott go with Genne by any chance?" The doctor thought about it a moment until he realized "No in fact where did that little on run off to." Conway went in an all panic as he realized what or actually who that blue flash was. The doctor thought said "I'm sure that she's fine must have went to find a water source somewhere. Anyway get some rest you need it." The doctor walked out the room and Conway is really starting to worry about Kaia. "Kaia why did you go to the forest? I'm sure she didn't go there for fun. What could she want to do there?" Conway was confused and his stomach is starting to get real lurching right now making him worry about Kaia.

Later after 5 minutes a nurse came into Conway's room "Mr. Conway I brought you you're lu- (GASP)" The room was empty and the window was open as well letting the room curtains flow with the wind.

Kaia in the forest was starting to pass through thick vines and shrubs with her shell and is slicing and hacking away through them. She's starting to get dirty and have some scratches but she keeps going on to reach the lake soon. She said to herself "Just hold on a bit longer Conway I'll be sure to bring back that Romea weed and get you feeling all better soon." She continued towards an embodiment of water that her senses are picking up on and she continues towards that direction.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author note: please review as it's a great motivator for me to write so please review it.**


	5. apology

Apology note: I'm sorry all you readers though I have promised on my pride that I will finish all the chapters for this months and last months update by today I couldn't make it I have made 6 out of the 9 chapters and I like to do it all at once so I have to ask for you to wait a little longer and another chapter for August. I hope you understand and can wait a little longer.


End file.
